Borrowed Time
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Maybe the end was inevitable. Set somewhere after Season 2.
**A/N: It's been at least a million years since I've posted anything, but sometimes life happens. I'm still working on crazy diamond, but in the meantime, enjoy this fic from the vault and let me know what you think.**

 **sixwordshort: Please don't go, I need you.**

* * *

Paige's eyes drifted to Mike's plane ticket which was undoubtedly left out for her to see. "You're really going to leave?" Paige quietly asked, struggling to keep her voice even.

Their argument from a few nights ago was still fresh in her mind.

" _If you can't accept that I need more time, go back to DC!"_

Things had been tense between them for the past few weeks and they finally had the fight they both knew was coming. What she said, she said out of anger and frustration. Mike had to know that. If she could take back her words, she would.

Mike didn't answer her right away, and she knew he was trying to figure out how to answer her without causing another fight.

Paige could see that the stress from the past few weeks was taking a toll on him, just as much as it was on her. He had circles under his eyes that mirrored her own. She had barely slept since their fight and didn't even know if he had been sleeping.

They each buried themselves in work, giving them the perfect excuse to avoid each other during the day. It felt strange to sleep apart from him, but that was what they had been doing. She assumed, that once they cooled off they could talk about things. Figure out a way to get _them_ back on track. She didn't think Mike would actually leave instead of hashing things out with her.

He told her he wanted to talk, but before they began she saw his plane ticket. His one-way plane ticket.

Mike sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face. "Paige, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to make you happy. That's all I want. You know that, right?"

Paige blinked back tears that threatened to fall down her face, "You do, you do make me happy." She reached out for his hand and flinched when he pulled away so she wouldn't touch him.

"But we're not happy. I'm not happy. Leaving isn't what I want, it might not be what you want, but deep down - Paige, you said the words. If that's what you really and truly want, then I'll go. I don't want to cause you any pain."

"NO! It's not what I want!" Paige groaned in frustration and she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that when she opened them everything would be okay. That she would have the words to fix this, because she wasn't willing to let Mike go, especially over some stupid argument where she got mad and blurted out something in frustration. "I know what I said, but all I'm asking - "

"What? What are you asking me? Because this - " Mike gestured to the space between them, being careful not to touch her. "We can't keep doing this. We're stuck Paige, we've been stuck for months and unless one of us gives in, we're gonna break. We keep hurting each other and that's the last thing I want."

"So you're ending us? You're just gonna give up? I don't get a say?"

"THERE IS NO US! I feel like I'm in this relationship alone. So whatever thing this is between us, I'm going to end it before we end up - before we don't recognize each other anymore."

Last summer should be nothing but a distant memory, but Paige had trouble moving forward after she gave him up to Sid. She convinced herself that she didn't deserve him and constantly pushed him away. He knew she wasn't playing games, but it felt like she was testing him. Seeing how far she could push him before she pushed him away for good. Trying to see if he meant it when he said he loved her.

God help him, he was so in love with her. She said she loved him. He believed she did. But it seemed like she was hell bent on punishing herself for what she did instead of moving past it like he had. And until she was willing to move forward, they were trapped.

Mike leaned against his desk and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blowout that was sure to follow.

Instead, he felt Paige tracing her fingers along his face. "What if I asked you to stay?"

Unable to stop himself, Mike slid his arms around her waist and sighed, "Don't do this."

Whatever they were, whatever they had, ended before Sylmar only both of them were too stubborn to realize it.

Maybe they had been doomed from the start and every second they spent together was borrowed time.

He pushed and pushed for more, until she couldn't give him any more of herself.

"You promised me once that you would never try to change me," Paige said, her voice barely audible.

"I never tried to change you."

"The other night, what you asked - "

"I proposed! Jesus Christ, Paige, you can't even say the words! You can't give me an answer. It's been almost a month and you can't give me an answer."

She couldn't say yes and wouldn't say no. He probably shouldn't have proposed, but he was certain about them and needed to know how she really felt.

He could live with her saying no. He could live with her loving him but not being sure about marriage. What he couldn't live with was her not being able to make a decision.

"What if I said yes?"

Mike sadly shook his head, he could see the desperation in her eyes. Paige would say anything to get him to stay, including agreeing to marry him to make him happy. More than anything he wanted to have a life with her, but not like that.

Mike took a deep breath, "What I want is for you to be honest with me. Even if you think it hurts me, be honest with me. Don't lie, just tell me the truth. Every single time we crashed and burned it was because of the lies. Just be honest with me."

Maybe this time they wouldn't crash and burn if they were honest. His heart was hers for the taking, but if this wasn't what she wanted, he'd move back to DC.

They both had more than their fair share of emotional baggage and their own issues, this wasn't just on her.

"I don't want you to go."

Mike brushed his hand over her hair. He could hear the sincerity in her voice. See it in her eyes. He wished that was enough, he really did. "I have to go. I can't stay, we both know I can't."

"Don't move on," Paige pleaded. By now, tears were streaming down her face. "I need you."

She moved forward to kiss him and he was helpless once her lips touched his.

Like always, he found himself giving in. Desperate for her touch. Her love.

He was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to be the one to end this between them, because she wouldn't. He wasn't sure if it was love or guilt that bound her to him. Maybe both.

"Paige..." Mike murmured against her lips.

"I love you," Paige whispered. "Don't give up on us. On me. I'll marry you tomorrow if that's what it takes. If - "

Mike gripped her wrists, "No, I want you to be honest with me. Tell me."

Paige broke away from him and gazed into his eyes. "I'm afraid of doing something to mess things up again. I'm afraid that one day you'll realize that I'm not good enough for you. I'm never going to be some picture perfect wife. We're not gonna have a white picket fence and 2.5 kids, I'm not that woman. I'm afraid I'm holding you back from your dreams and when you realize that you'll hate me. You have no idea how much you mean to me. How the thought of losing you terrifies me."

By now, Paige was trembling in his arms as she confessed her fears. Mike hugged her tightly and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're never gonna lose me," Mike promised, holding her close. "You're it for me." He gently kissed away her tears before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "You, you're my dreams."

They had a lot of things to work through. It wouldn't be easy. It would be complicated and messy, but it would be worth it.

Paige looked up at him and cupped his face in her hand, "When we're ready will you ask me again?" Paige quietly asked.

"Promise."

He felt her anxiety slip away at his answer and she relaxed in his arms. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she toyed with his hair at the nape of his neck, clearly content to just be.

Maybe, just maybe they were no longer living on borrowed time.

THE END


End file.
